Keep Holding On
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: One-shot After Yami’s departure Yugi’s life isn’t happy. After holding on for three years, the goddess Hathor offers Yugi a way out. Tea bashing. Pairings: YamixYugi mentioned HebaxAtemu, SethxJouxSeto MarikxMalik BakuraxRyou.


Valkyria: This is an one-shot that was inspired from watching the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. It starts sad but it has a happy ending.

Raven: Enjoy

WARNINGS: Yaoi, characters death (nothing graphic just mentioned), Tea bashing.

Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, Castleshipping, Tendershipping and Bronze shipping although only Puzzleshipping has a bit of action. The others are just mentioned.

Summary: After Yami's departure Yugi's life isn't happy. After holding on for three years, the goddess Hathor offers Yugi a way out.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I saw your eyes sparkle with happiness when you approached me. You were happy that your spirit was finally free.

I couldn't blame you. You were imprisoned for 5000 years in the Millennium Puzzle and then you had to share a body with a teenager. You had to live in an era you didn't really understand.

I wish you would stay but I know you wouldn't really be happy. You don't belong here. You belong to the past with your family.

I tried to smile for your sake. I tried to be happy around you. I tried not to think that I would lose you one day. I succeeded for the most part.

I watch you as you say you name and the doors open. I watch your clothes change from my own modern leather to your own royal clothing. I watched as your family was waiting for you. Your parents, your elder brother, your friends……

The doors closed and we hurried out of the resting place of the millennium items because it collapsed.

When we were outside I finally let my tears fall. I already missed you. Someone might ask why would I, since you had just left. The answer is really simple. You have gone for good and I don't know when or if I'll see you again.

I hear Tea shouting at me, calling me a coward for letting you go. She says that I let her Yami leave.

Jou immediately shut her down but I feel that she was right in something. I was a coward because I never told you that I loved you. I was a coward that I never showed you that I care so much about you that I would gladly forfeit my life for you.

The only thing that eases my guilt is the look of happiness I saw in your eyes. During our time I never saw you so happy. So, who was I to take your happiness away from you and bound you somewhere where you wouldn't want to be?

We reached the ship and took our way home. Ryou and Malik are also quiet. They lost their darks too. I have a feeling that they felt the same but now they have to suffer the same fate as me. Wait till our time comes to die and go to the afterlife.

Someone might say that we will love again. I know that I will never love another as I loved Yami. He is the other half of my soul. Light needs darkness to be complete. I know for as long I am alive I will be incomplete.

The journey back to Domino was a quiet one if you don't count Tea's shouts demanding to bring her Yami back. I wanted so much to shut her. She was only lusting after him. He had become her obsession. So much that she came to my room and tried to strangle me. Thankfully Jou and Seto were nearby and saved me. They kept her away from me and Seto promised that he would put a restraining order against her.

When we reached home I was surprised to find Heba waiting for me outside. Heba is my twin brother. When our parents died my aunt took him away. It seems that he missed me as much as I missed him.

Heba helped me, Ryou and Malik to recover somewhat from our heartbreak. We found the power to live a little better and not fall totally to depression.

Something happened however to make my heart break again only in a different way. My grandfather passed away due to heart attack. I was devastated because my parents died when I was 5 and grandpa was the only parental figure I've known. He was the one who raised and protected me. He was the one that taught me how to play Duel Monsters. He was the one that brought Yami to me.

Heba was my last lifeline. I literally hung onto him. My friends and my fellow light's helped me and supported me and for that I am thank full.

After that everything went downhill.

A year after grandpa's death Ryou and Malik passed away. They were to their way to Egypt but their plane was caught in a storm and crushed. My friends and I were saddened by their deaths. Ishizu was devastated by her brother's death and followed him some time later due to an accident.

I felt that my life was going from bad to worse. I had fame and money but I was losing those important to me. Jou and Seto were my best friends and they stayed with ma and Heba at Domino. Honda had moved to America but kept in touch. As for Tea since the ceremonial duel I haven't seen her and that was nearly two years ago.

Jou and Seto also lost their lives due to a revengeful person who hated Seto. Seto tried to protect Jou but he couldn't and he also lost his life leaving Mokuba alone.

Their deaths were exceptionally hard on me but Heba helped me again. Till I lost him.

One night when we walking to the park Tea showed up. She was nothing like I remembered her. Her hair and face were covered in dirt and her clothes were rags. She seemed drunk. She accused me of being the source of her failures and bad luck and took out a gun to kill me. My brother went in the way and took the bullet for me. He was hit on the chest and died almost instantly in my arms. He only plead me to continue to live on.

Tea was arrested by a police officer and was received a life sentence to prison where she was murdered by another inmate.

Two years passed from those events. I kept leaving for everyone's sake's: grandpa's, Heba's, Yami's. I kept in touch with Mokuba and Odion. Both of them kept going on for their sibling's sake. Mokuba run Kaiba corp. because he didn't want his brother's hard work to be for nothing. Odion kept running Cairo's archeological museum for Ishizu and Malik's sake.

I continued to run the Game Shop and dropped from Duel Monsters. I lived my life simple. I wanted to die so much and join everyone else by I knew if I committed suicide I wouldn't be granted passage to the Afterlife.

* * *

Normal POV

It was Christmas's eve and Yugi was sitting on a cushion in front of the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate, hearing Christmas's carols on the radio. The young adult smiled sadly. Christmas's was the time of the year to be spent with family and loved ones but Yugi had none of them anymore. He saw snow falling and decided to go out for a walk. He took his coat and headed outside.

The falling snow brought a small smile to his lips. He always loved snow. He decided to head for the park.

The sakura trees were covered in snow. There wasn't anyone there. Everyone probably was somewhere celebrating he mused.

He heard something from behind a tree and went to see what it was. What he found surprised him.

He found a small girl bruised and bleeding. She wore torn clothes and she seemed to be freezing.

Yugi knelt beside her.

''Are you all right little one?'' he asked kindly.

The girl looked at him with the most beautiful honey eyes.

''I'm cold.'' she whispered.

''Who left you here?'' Yugi asked her.

''My daddy was mad at me. He said that it was my fault that mommy is no longer here.'' the girl cried softly.

Yugi was saddened by that. He took off his coat and wrapped around the girl's small frame and picked her up.

''Where are we going?'' the girl asked shyly.

''To my home to take care of you.'' Yugi smiled smiled down at her.

They reached the Game shop. Yugi immediately gave the small girl a warm bath, tended to her wounds and gave her warm clothes.

They both sat to the couch watching TV when the girl spoke.

''How can I repay you Yugi?'' she asked.

''You don't-Hold on . How do you know my name?'' Yugi asked.

The girl smiled and stood up.

''I never told you my name and you never asked.'' the girl said and she was wrapped in a bright light. When the light died down Yugi opened his eyes and gasped.

The little girl had transformed to beautiful, ethereal young woman. She had chestnut flowing hair and honey almost golden eyes. She wore a beautiful white dress and had golden jewelry

She turned to Yugi and said with a smile.

''My name is Hathor Yugi.'' she said with her melodious voice.

Yugi was shocked to find the goddess of love and fertility in his living room

''What is your wish Yugi?'' she asked again.

Yugi went out of his shock and lowered his head.

''You know what my heart desires.'' he whispered.

''Do you wish to reunite with your family and loved ones?'' Hathor asked gently as she knelt in front of him.

''I can't till my time comes.'' Yugi said.

Hathor smiled and took Yugi's face in her soft hands.

''Your time is now Yugi.'' Hathor said.

Yugi looked at her with hope and happiness not something you would find to someone who was about to die. But to Yugi death wasn't the end. It was resting he was craving.

''What must I do?'' Yugi asked.

''Drink this.'' Hathor said and gave a small vial.

Yugi took it without question and drank it. His body was immediately wrapped by a pleasant numbness. He fell sleepy and tired. He felt his eyes closing and the last thing he saw was Hathor's beautiful smile.

* * *

When Yugi opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself in a royal garden. He was dressed in royal Egyptian attire. He was wearing a white shenti, white shirt, a violet sash around his waist tipped in golden. He also had a violet cape and white shoes. He also had golden jewelry on.

''Welcome to the Afterlife Yugi.'' Hathor said behind him.

Yugi turned and found her smiling.

''This is the Afterlife?'' Yugi asked.

''Yes. It is the exact copy of the tine during Pharaoh Aknamkanon's ruling.'' Hathor said.

''Where is everyone?'' Yugi asked.

''In the throne room. They don't know you arrived yet. Shall we surprise them?'' the goddess asked.

Yugi smiled and eagerly followed her.

''What am I going to do?'' Yugi asked.

''Get in ,hug Yami and live happily ever after with him and your family.'' Hathor said with a small smirk.

Yugi blushed a bit.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' he mumbled.

''Yugi. Yami loves you. It cost him when he came here. Now you and he have the chance to be happy.'' Hathor said with a smile.

Yugi also smiled.

Everyone was bowing at the sight of the great goddess.

They reached the throne room and heard voices.

''Damn it Bakura. It's not funny.'' Ryou shouted.

Yugi's heart swelled with happiness as he saw his friends and family.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Queen Amara were sitting on their thrones looking amused.

Seto, Jou and Seth were also looking amused.

Marik and Bakura had wide grins on their faces while Malik and Ryou were blushing.

Isis and Ishizu didn't know if they should be amused or reprimand them.

The other priests were also looking amused.

Yugi was surprised when he found Heba on Atemu's lap. Both were laughing at the whole situation.

''Your brother found love here.'' Hathor said.

Yugi nodded and turned to last in the room: Yami.

His dark was even more gorgeous than he remembered him. He was laughing and tears of mirth were shining in his eyes.

''Not funny Yami.'' Malik said.

''It is to me.'' Yami said as he made his way back to his seat but failed to noticed that Malik had put his foot on his way in order for him to trip. Yami tripped and started to fall face down on the floor. However he fell on something soft and jelly.

He looked down and saw big, pink jelly with big eyes and a wide smile cushioning his fall.

Yami was shocked.

''Marshmallon?'' he asked.

Marshmallon cooed happy and flew back to his master.

Yami's eye's followed him and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Yugi.

The throne room went deadly silent.

Everyone watched as Yugi, with Marshmallon on his side made his way to Yami. When he reached him he pulled out his hand for Yami to grab.

''Careful my darkness. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.'' Yugi said with a small smile.

After getting his initial shock Yami asked.

''Aibou?''

''I'm here.'' Yugi smiled.

Yami slowly grasped his hand. When he sure that it was no illusion he pulled Yugi down. Yugi fell to the floor with a yelp. Yami immediately pinned him down and leaned to kiss him hard.

Yugi melted at the action. Everything faded around them. They hugged each other tightly and kissed with passion and love.

They broke after several moments and looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes reflected the love and longing they felt for each other.

A loud whistle broke their moment.

''You know you have a bedroom Yami right?'' Atemu teased.

Yugi and Yami blushed when they realized their compromising position and they got up but they didn't let go of each other.

Suddenly Yugi was tightly hugged by Heba, Malik, Ryou and Jou.

''We missed you.'' Heba said with tears in his eyes.

''We are happy that you are hear pal'' Malik said.

''Speaking of that how did you come here aibou?'' Yami asked.

''I can answer that.'' Hathor said.

Everyone noticed the goddess and bowed down.

''No need to bow.'' Hathor said with a smile.

Everyone immediately rose.

''I was the one that bought Yugi here.'' Hathor said.

''You helped him hasten his death?'' Atemu asked.

''Not exactly. His time wasn't now but he had no reason to live except to wait for death to come. He had lost everyone and I feel that, behalf of the gods, I should apologize for that.'' Hathor said.

''Why do you need to apologize my Lady?'' Yami asked.

''The reason that all of you died so young was because of you involvement with the Millennium Items. Everyone involved, directly or not, should have died earlier than normal. The three lights especially wouldn't have survived any longer without their other halves. Yugi was the last light that came here.'' Hathor said.

''You said you brought him here. How?'' Heba asked.

''I gave him a poison made by Osiris himself that helped him die without any pain. Since the poison was given to him by a god his death wasn't considered a suicide therefore he was able to enter the Afterlife. He would have lived for 2 to 3 years most. We just helped him.'' Hathor said.

''I don't understand something though?'' Yugi asked.

''What is that Yugi?'' Hathor asked.

''When I met you were that girl. Why?'' Yugi asked.

''It was a test to see if your heart was still pure after everything that you've gone through. If you haven't passed the test, I wouldn't have given you the poison to help you hasten you death.'' Hathor smiled.

''I see.'' Yugi said.

''I must go now.'' Hathor said and she disappeared.

''Care to introduce us Yami.'' Aknamkanon asked.

''Father, Mother. This is Yugi. My aibou, my light and my love. Yugi these are my parents Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Queen Amara.'' Yami said.

''It is an honor to meet you.'' Yugi said as he bowed.

''No need to bow Yugi. You are part of this family.'' Amara said.

Yugi and Yami smiled at that.

Yugi was soon introduced to other friends and family members of Yami's family.

He was really happy to be with his friends and family.

They had fun and catch up on their news. They ate dinner together and then everyone went on their way.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were on the gardens watching the night sky.

''Can I ask you something?'' Yugi asked.

''What is it habibi?'' Yami asked.

''Since when have you loved me?'' Yugi asked.

''Maybe from the first time I saw you.'' Yami said.

''Then why didn't you say something?'' Yugi asked.

Yami sighted and got up form where they were sitting.

''Because I knew I would live you some day and i didn't wanted to burden you with that.'' Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled and went to hug Yami.

''You wouldn't have burdened me. I loved you as well but when I saw you so happy when I won the ceremonial duel I couldn't bring myself to say anything. So I was just waiting. You can't imagine how happy I was when Hathor came and told me that I could finally rest in peace.'' Yugi smiled.

Yami also smiled and shared a very passionate kiss with Yugi. When they broke apart they both had smiles on their faces.

However Yami's smile turned into a smirk and picked up yugi bridal- style.

''Yami!'' Yugi squeaked.

''You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.'' Yami said and headed for their bedchambers.

Yugi smiled and leaned to Yami's chest.

Despite what had happened, he was finally happy.

* * *

Valkyria: There you go. I told you that it may had started a bit sad but it had a happy ending. I also don't know if Hathor was how I described her but this is how i imagined her.

Yami: A bit sad? You killed us all.

Valkyria: First of all you were already dead and secondly I did reunited you with Yugi so don't complain.

Yami: I wanted a lemon (pouts).

Valkyria: Leave pouting to Yugi. I'll put lemons to the rest of my stories.

Raven: Tell us what you think.

Valkyria: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
